


Challenge

by A_simple_lee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: Steve puts up with a lot as one of your best friends, but you wish he could put up with you trying to ambush him without immediately turning the tables.





	Challenge

You should probably know better than to try to tickle Steve without Bucky’s help, but you’re bored, and a bit of a challenge can be good.

But when your friend turns the tables in no less than a few seconds, blonde hair messy as he tackles you to the couch cushions, you wonder if taking this on was a bit naive of you. Just a bit.

His arms clamp around you in a death hug, as one hand reaches around to wiggle fingers into your side. You kick your legs automatically without much effect, laughter already slipping from your mouth, which has morphed into a wide smile.

“Look,” Steve sighs, tickling fingers walking around to trace patterns on your tummy, “I know you like to bully me with Bucky, but you shouldn’t sneak up on me.”

“Thihis isn’t-ahaha- a fair fight!” You whine, back arching as Steve zeroes in on a weak spot near your hips. He doesn’t let up, which isn’t good news, considering he’s for some reason a ruthless tickler, and very good at figuring out what drives you insane.

“Of course it’s a fair fight. Consider this payback for ganging up on me with Bucky all the time.”

It’s a weak argument; both of you know that. But neither of you care enough to shoot it down, too preoccupied in the one-sided tickle fight to worry about the semantics of things.

“Shihit, dohohn’t!” You snort as fingers swipe down your sides, Cap’s grasp too tight for you to do much else except squirm and plead.

“Language!” Steve tuts, increasing his speed and chuckling at your swift, panicked apology.

“Steheheheve! Plehease!” He’s blowing short raspberries on your neck now, eliciting shrieks of protest that are quickly overtaken by hysterics.

“Sorry, bud, I don’t understand. Please what?” Steve’s paused in the raspberry-blowing to laugh along with you, watching the blush steadily darkening around your face.

“Stohohop thahahat!”

“Stop what?” You know he’s smirking, the sadist.

“Stohop- stop tihihickling me!”

“Oh, this tickles?” He taunts, and you curse inwardly. The both of you know you can’t stand being teased. “Sorry about that. What about here? Does this-” he claws at your tummy whilst the other hand sneaks under your arm, your body too weakened with laughter to escape now. “-tickle?”

You shake your head, reluctant to play his games. Bucky might’ve been the one to start the whole teasing thing, but Cap was the one who carried it on.

“It doesn’t? I must be doing something wrong,” your friend mutters, pausing to drill a thumb into your hip. “I’ll have to try again.” He sighs, feigning regret as his hands move to count your ribs.

“Steheheheve!” It’s all you can manage in your laughter-weakened state, unmitigated giggles running amock amongst your words.

“Okay, how about a deal? If I can count all your ribs without losing count, I’ll let you go. Alright?”

“Nahaha!”

“One, two…” he starts, and the debacle quickly dissolves into several failed attempts to count your ribs, accompanied by your frantic laughter as Steve pretends to lose count over and over again. At last, he manages to finish with a large amount of self restraint on your part, and his hands pull away, leaving you a puddle of giggles on the couch. You hold his wrists at bay as a precautionary measure, knowing it wouldn’t stop him if he wanted to try tickling you again.

“I’m telling Bucky, you know.”

“I can handle him.”

“Can you, though?”

He shrugs; you feel it as the cushions shift.

“I’ll survive. Buck used to go for me all the time, before I became Cap.”

“So you haven’t changed much.”

“What?”

“Well, you’re still ticklish.”

“Watch it,” Steve warns, whilst the both of you move to sit up. You definitely shouldn’t have tried to catch Steve off guard by yourself, but there’s always next time.


End file.
